One Day
by Lone-Shatter
Summary: Alfred and Arthur take Dana to the store


"Alfred for the last time, get off those damn video games and grab your jacket!" Arthur yelled at the American. Alfred grumbled at his partner. He was in the middle of an online match. There was no way he was going to stop in the middle of a game.

"Five more minutes Iggy! I promise!" Alfred yelled back at the Briton. Arthur sighed and shook his head. Alfred grinned and returned to his game. The older man sighed as his partner continued to play his game.

Arthur went and sat down at the kitchen table and opened that day's newspaper. He suddenly felt a tug on his pant leg, and something hug onto his leg. Arthur looked down to see a small girl between one and two years of age, smiling happily.

"Hey Dana," Arthur smiled happily at his daughter, "You ready to go to the store?" Dana shook her head at her father. Arthur chuckled and picked the small girl up and held her close. Dana mumbled happily and grabbed at the news paper in front of her father.

"Alright dude, I'm ready!" Alfred exclaimed as he shut off his game. As soon as Alfred stepped into the kitchen, Arthur glared at him. The younger man hesitated. Dana whined at Arthur for his attention. Arthur snuggled his daughter happily.

"Dada happy," Dana mumbled at her father. Arthur got a big grin on his face. His daughter didn't really like to speak, but it made him happy to hear her speak, whenever she decided too. Alfred went over to Arthur and kissed him on the side of his head.

"Come on Iggy," Alfred mumbled. Arthur sighed and handed his daughter over to his partner. The bigger man gently held his daughter close and helped his partner out of the chair. Arthur smiled at Alfred and snuggled his partner.

"Fine. Gimmie Dana back," Arthur demanded. Alfred smiled at his partner and gave him their daughter. The American knew the older man was protective over their little baby girl. Arthur grabbed their daughter's bag and went to the car.

As soon as Arthur approached the car, the small girl started to whimper. Arthur cuddled his daughter and kissed the side of her head. Alfred smiled at his family.

"Iggy, are you going to sit next to me or are you going to sit in the back with Dana?" Alfred asked his partner as he snuggled him. Arthur opened the door and gently put their daughter in her car seat. Dana whimpered at her father.

"Bloody hell, Al, can you go grab Dana's unicorn?" Arthur asked the American. Alfred nodded and ran back into the house. Dana whined at her father again and whimpered. Arthur stuck his body back in the car and buckled his daughter into her car seat.

"Dana, can you behave, please?" Arthur mumbled. The small girl gave her father a small cry. Arthur sighed and got into the back seat with his daughter. Dana was trying to get her seat restraint off.

"Hey Iggy, here you go," Alfred said as he handed his daughter's unicorn to his partner. Arthur smiled at the younger man and kissed him. Alfred blushed a little, and shut the door. He quickly ran around to the front of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Dana shush," Arthur scolded, trying to get his daughter to stop whimpering. Alfred quickly started up the car, and pulled out onto the road. Dana looked at her father and whined a little.

"Dana, it's only a five minute car ride. Please be quiet, okay?" Alfred asked from the front seat. Dana looked up at her other father and shook her head. Arthur kissed the side of his daughter's head and snuggled her.

"Look what Dada has," Arthur said to his daughter, trying to show her the toy unicorn. Dana grabbed at her unicorn and smiled. Arthur kissed the side of his daughter's head and snuggled her.

Suddenly, the car hit a bump in the road. This startled Dana. Arthur quickly tried to distract his daughter before she started crying. The small girl started to whimper. Alfred quickly looked up in the rearview mirror at his daughter.

"Sweetie, everything is okay. I promise," Alfred calmly said to Dana. His daughter gave a little cry. Arthur snuggled Dana and handed her, her unicorn. Dana kept whimpering. Arthur did his best to try and play with his daughter, and keep her calm.

"Dana, can you please play with me?" Arthur asked happily. Dana whined and shook her head. Arthur sighed and sat back in his seat. Alfred glanced back at his partner. He knew the older man was upset.

"Daddy," Dana whined at Alfred. Alfred turned around and smiled at Dana. Arthur looked at Dana and sighed. He knew she wanted Alfred.

"We're almost there, I promise, just a couple more minutes," Alfred tried to explain to the small girl. Dana whimpered and held her unicorn close to her. Arthur kissed the side of his daughter's head again. Dana looked at her father and smiled.

"I love you Dana," Arthur mumbled to his daughter. Dana squeaked at Arthur and smiled. The Briton grinned and snuggled his baby girl. Dana played with her toy. Arthur did his bed to wrap his arm around his daughter's car seat and cuddle her.

Alfred looked in the rearview mirror to see what his family was doing. The young man smiled, and pulled into a parking lot. Arthur looked around to see what Alfred was doing. Their small daughter started to whine again.

"Quiet Dana!" Alfred scolded. Dana whimpered and held her unicorn close to her. Arthur snuggled his daughter, trying to calm her down. Dana started to squirm.

Alfred quickly pulled into a parking spot, and parked the car. Arthur leaned forward and hugged onto the seat in front of him looking at his partner. Alfred shut off the car and smiled at Arthur. The older man leaned forward and kissed Alfred.

"Out now!" Dana demanded. Arthur sighed and sat back in his seat. Dana looked at her father and whimpered.

"Dana, you be patient. Do you understand?" Arthur scolded. Dana got scared. She knew she made her father angry. Alfred stepped out of the car, shut his door, and went over to the side of the car where Arthur was sitting.

"Iggy, be nice," Alfred said to his partner as kissed the side of his face. Arthur grumbled and got their daughter out of her car seat. Alfred gently took Dana from his partner and stood outside the car. Arthur stepped out of the car and shut the door.

"Lets just go inside," Arthur mumbled. Alfred tried to give their daughter back to Arthur, but his daughter was clinging to him. Alfred snuggled his little girl and took his partner's hand.

When they got inside the store, Arthur grabbed a cart for them. Alfred smiled at his partner and tried to set Dana in the child seat. Their daughter started to cry. She wanted one of her father's to carry her. Alfred sighed and picked his daughter back up.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Alfred mumbled as he snuggled his daughter. Dana looked around and whimpered. Arthur looked at his daughter trying to figure out what she was crying about.

"Horsey," Dana whined at her father. Arthur smiled and handed his daughter's toy over to her. Dana quickly grabbed onto her unicorn and grinned at Arthur. Alfred chuckled and snuggled his baby girl. Dana played with her toy.

"Hey Iggy, you can push the cart right?" Alfred asked his partner. Arthur nodded and smiled. Alfred grinned and shifted his daughter around in his arms. Dana whimpered.

"Geez, it's busy in here today," Arthur mumbled to himself. Alfred leaned against his partner and grinned. Arthur quickly snuggled into the bigger man and smiled. Alfred wrapped his free arm around his partner and grinned.

"Daddy," Dana mumbled. Alfred kissed the side of his daughter's head and smiled. The small girl grabbed onto her father's glasses and tried to take them. The American quickly grabbed onto his daughter's hand and stopped her.

"What is it Dana?" Alfred quietly asked. Dana looked down and played with her unicorn. Alfred smiled and snuggled his daughter.

"Why were you kissing Dada's peepee last night?" Dana asked in a loud tone. Arthur looked up at his daughter. Alfred was shocked.

"Dana Kirkland Jones!" Alfred started out, "What the hell did you just ask me?" Dana looked at Alfred. She didn't think she did anything wrong.

"Answer your father right now!" Arthur scolded. The small girl whimpered and tried to hide her face. She didn't mean to make her parents angry with her.

"Did you get out of bed after we told you to stay in bed?" Alfred asked in an upset tone. Dana whimpered and hid her face more. Alfred sighed and set his daughter on the ground.

"Sowwy," Dana cried. Arthur knelt down next to his daughter. Alfred grumbled.

"No, this time "sorry" isn't going to get you out of this," Arthur scolded. Alfred was getting really upset. He knelt down next to Dana as well.

"Why don't you listen to anything we tell you, huh?" Alfred raised his voice. Dana tried to step away from her parents. Arthur stopped her.

"Well?" Alfred growled. The small girl started to cry. She tried to bury her face in her unicorn so she wouldn't have to look or listen to her parents.

"Give me this damn thing," Alfred snapped as he grabbed the unicorn out of Dana's arms. The small girl cried and ran over to her father, trying to get her toy back.

"I be good!" Dana exclaimed quickly. Alfred pushed his daughter away, stood up and put the unicorn in the cart. Dana started to cry harder. Arthur sighed.

"Dana, you're not going to have your unicorn for the rest of the day, do you understand?" Arthur tried to explain. Dana shook her head. She wanted her toy back really bad.

"Come on Iggy. Let's just grab what we need and get out of here," Alfred mumbled as he took his daughter's hand. Arthur nodded and stood up. Alfred kissed his partner and started walking.

Dana whimpered at her father. She wanted to be carried by him. Alfred was ignoring her. The small girl suddenly yanked her hand away from her father and tried to run.

"Dammit! Get back here," Alfred yelled as he chased his daughter. Dana cried and ran trying to get away from her father. Suddenly the small girl tripped on her own feet and fell face forward.

"Geezus Dana," Alfred mumbled as he picked the small girl up. Dana was rubbing at her face and crying. Alfred sighed and cuddled his daughter.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Alfred mumbled as he rocked his daughter. Dana shook and snuggled into her father. Dana whimpered.

"I'll be right back," Arthur mumbled as he ran off to grab their groceries. Dana cried a bit harder as Arthur left them. Alfred was becoming embarrassed.

"Baby, shh, it's okay. Please stop crying for Daddy," Alfred mumbled as he snuggled his daughter. Dana squirmed and tried to push her father away.

"Hey, stop," Alfred said softly. Dana whimpered and snuggled into her father. Alfred kissed his daughter's forehead and walked around the store looking for Arthur.

"Hey Al," Arthur said with a smile as he walked out of an aisle. Alfred grinned at his partner and gave him a kiss. Dana whined at her fathers.

"Dana, you have to sit in the cart until we're done shopping okay?" Alfred explained as he set Dana in the child seat on the cart. Dana squirmed and started whining.

"Baby, you can have your unicorn, until we get home, but you're still in trouble, do you understand?" Arthur mumbled as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Dana whimpered and nodded. Arthur smiled and handed his daughter her unicorn.

"Dada," Dana mumbled at her father. Arthur smiled and snuggled his little girl. Alfred took Arthur's hand and held it tightly.

"What is it sweetie?" Arthur asked his daughter softly. Dana looked down at her unicorn and played with it.

"Wuv you," Dana said quietly. Arthur got a grin on his face. Alfred smiled at his daughter. Dana gave Alfred a scared look.

Alfred started to feel guilty. He gently picked his daughter up and cuddled her. Dana wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hugged him.

"I love you Dana," Alfred mumbled as he kissed his daughter's forehead. Dana whimpered and looked over at Arthur. Arthur smiled and went over to his daughter and partner.

"Dana, do you love Daddy too?" Arthur asked with a smile. Dana started playing with the fabric on the collar of her father's coat. Arthur brushed the hair out of his daughter's eyes. Dana nodded and snuggled into Alfred.

"Aww," Arthur smiled, "Hey Al, if she stays calm like this, do you wanna go to McDonalds?" Alfred got a huge grin on his face.

"Of course dude!" Alfred exclaimed. Dana looked up and whimpered at Alfred. Alfred smiled and cuddled his daughter.

"Come on. Let's check out," Arthur said to his partner. Dana looked at the Briton and reached for him. Arthur gave his daughter a smile.

"Not right now baby. I'm sorry," Arthur calmly said to his daughter. Dana whimpered and hid her face in her unicorn.


End file.
